Giosue Diavolo
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= || devil fruit= | }} Giosue' Diavolo is a Bounty Hunter of the West Blue and the world's best Archer. Giosue' is currently the only known bounty hunter to use Archery. At 18 years old, Giosue' is a renown Bounty Hunter along the West Blue, known for downing ships and capturing the heads of over 100 captains and delivering them to the Marines. Everyone that has ever become Giosue's target was delivered dead or dying. Giosue's appearance is never known to any of the people he works with. If a picture was ever taken of him, his bounty would be over 100,000,000. Marine Admirals are the only ones that can contact him and even then they do not trust him. Appearance Giosue' looks almost completely harmless. At 18, not a lot of Marines and Pirates will take him seriously definitely when none of them know who he truly is. Always wearing the same purple and white clothing, he is seen as nothing but a tourist. On his left hip, Giosue' keeps his katana sheathed and the longbow strapped to his torso. The quiver along his back. Only removing said items to sleep and shower. Personality Giosue' is a pretty laid back teen. Although his beliefs are iron clad and his will to achieve his destiny unwavering, Giosue' allows the world to pass him by. Aiming for his goal but not planning how to achieve it. When it comes to society, Giosue' tries to help as much as humanly possible and where ever possible. Despising Pirates and Marines alike, but keeping the exception to those that help the ones that need it. The ones with power should protect the ones without it not destroy them. Relationships Giosue' has only ever let himself get close to his mentors even when he knew that he couldn't stay with them forever. Giosue' had never been with a man or woman in his life, scared of what might happen to someone he'd love on his journeys. Marines Giosue's relationship with the Marines is more of an agreement. Only the fleet admirals and above have the means of getting in contact with him but neither side trusts each other. Giosue' uses an agent to go between them but even that Agent can't describe what he looks like due to the means that Giosue contacts him. Rumors surround Giosue's identity and some say that he's responsible for many Marines lives as well as pirates. Pirates Giosue's relationship with the pirates is completely unhealthy. He kills any pirate that hurts poor civilians. A complete Robin Hood Complex. The only time Giosue' goes for a pirate is when there's a large bounty with rumors of casualties. Good Pirates do not fear him but the ones that know they do bad don't believe the 'stories' of Giosue'. Abilities and Powers Giosue' was raised to be well rounded although frontal confrontation scares him. In life, Giosue' has had many mentors to learn how to protect himself as he is a scholar more than a bounty hunter. Giosue has mastered the use of his Devil Fruit and is still learning to master Haki although he is far away from that goal. Giosue has learned Rokushiki and the Shaolin Tiger Style and combined them with his fighting style into a style known as Hitotsushiki. Devil Fruit Giosue' ate the Zephyr fruit at the age of 5. At first, Giosue' couldn't control the power of his fruit. The wind altered by his very emotions. Hurting a lot of people he loved, Giosue' learned to control and master his Zephyr fruit abilities. Haki Giosue' learned early in life about Haki. The energy that exists in every living person around them. Learning Busōshoku Haki at the age of 12, Giosue' has been trying to master it for six years and still hasn't. Using Busōshoku Haki allows Giosue' to be more durable and by infusing Haki with his arrows to allow him to strike Devil Fruit users. Weapons Giosue's main weapon is a longbow. A four and a half foot longbow of ebony, lacquered in black over the wood, the shape is simple, it is a composite bow, meaning instead of a crescent, it was more heart shaped, but only the top of the heart, and slightly lopsided. This lends it power. Across the front and along the sides, both in ornate carving and inlaid silver swirling flames, rest Fire Opals, carved and faceted as flames. The tips are carved into wispy scrolled licks of fire, where the feathers of ravens dangle with white jade beads on their quills, and along the black wrapping around the hand rest. The quiver is also ebony and lacquered, matching the bow in decoration, holding about twenty to thirty arrows, with black fletching and various arrows in a smaller case, as well as a case for strings. Giosue also wields a katana although he is not a swordsman. The blade of the katana is moissanite, the color is faint black with the clarity of a ice blue-white diamond and ten times the hardness. The habaki is pearlite steel, to match the silver of the inlay on everything else, leading into the black steel tsuba, which is carved into flames, enhanced with silver and more fire opals, a theme that the fire-red dyed sharkskin tsuka-ito, which is ornately made into menuki. The fuchi and the kashira are also black steel. The saya is ebony and lacquered in midnight, flames of silver swirls inlaid and carved fires of fire opals were embedded, the rest of the mountings are all black steel. A red silk wrap and another ebony shirasaya protect both the smaller and utilitarian saya when the weapon is not carried or in use. Hitotsushiki Hitotsushiki (一つ式 "One Power") is Giosue's adaption of Rokushiki. At the age of 15, Giosue' learned the way of the Rokushiki fighting style. At first Giosue' was failing but it wasn't until his mentor had advised him to follow his own path through his own power that he created the Hitotsushiki. By combining his knowledge of the Rokushiki fighting style, his Devil Fruit, and the knowledge of the Shaolin Tiger fighting style, he improved the power and advantages of the style. Techniques Nagareru Kaze The Nagareru Kaze (流れる風 "Flowing Wind") is Giosue's counterpart to the Kami-e. By listening and feeling the flow of wind before an attack comes, Giosue' can use acrobatics and flexibility to allow his body to flow with the wind out of harms way. If he can feel multiple things coming, he can use his Logia to alter the density of his body to allow it to flow through. By feeling the wind, he can also feel the energy of the object approaching to identify Haki. Easuteppu The Easuteppu (エアステップ "Air Step") is Giosue's counterpart to the Geppou. Without needing to fly or use his Logia abilities, Giosue can use Easuteppu to run while in the air by using the wind below as stepping stones in the middle of the air. Using this, he can use his logia to propel himself high into the air or long distances and push off again; never needing to touch the ground or a surface. Arashi Chikara The Arashi Chikara (嵐力 "Storm Force") is Giosue's counterpart to the Rankyaku. The Arashi Chikara is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users starts by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp "air blade" that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. By increasing the current within the wind, an electrical charge fill the air blade and on contact electrocutes while tearing through the flesh. Dangan Kaze The Dangan Kaze (弾丸風 "Bullet Wind") is Giosue's counterpart to the Shigan. By focusing a blade of air around his fingers, Giosue' can either fire them as bullets or shove them into the opponents flesh. Piercing them and release the bullets of wind through their body. Shōshitsu Toppū The Shōshitsu Toppū (消失突風 "Vanishing Gust") is Giosue's counterpart to the Soru. Like Soru, Giosue' disappears using the swift speed that it gives him but Giosue can move faster than most Soru users using the wind to propel himself as well as increasing his blows. Kabekaze The Kazekabe (風壁 "Wind Wall") is Giosue's counterpart to the Tekkai. Using Tekkai like it would normally be used, Giosue uses his manipulation of wind to further protect himself from greater forces that would break through his defense by blowing them away or weakening the impact. Kaze Sutōmu The Kaze Sutōmu (嵐風 "Wind Storm") is Giosue's counterpart to the Rokuougan. Due to Giosue never mastering the original Rokushiki, he never had access to the Rokuougan and by witnessing its power, he was able to create his own version. By placing his tiger style palms together in front of the opponent and condensing his own Haki and Wind Element and electricity generated by the friction, he can thrust his palms towards the opponent or into the opponent and release a monster maelstrom of energy and kinetic force to blow the opponent back while causing internal damage. History Giosue' was born on Aurora Island in the West Blue. Aurora Island is an island close to the Grand Line in West Blue. The island was named after the strange lights that glow in the night every full moon over the island. Being so close to the Grand Line, Pirates arrived frequently to restock and prepare for the Grand Line. At the age of five, a group of nasty pirates passed through Aurora Island. Unwilling to purchase the neccisities for their crew, the Captain of the Pirate ship killed many of the shop owners and civilians that stood in their way of taking what they wanted, including Giosue's parents. The crew stayed dock for many days, taking their fill before Giosue' was well enough to strike. He was only five and he was no match for any of the pirates aboard the large ship but his small size allowed him to stow away on the ship. Giosue' hid inside of the Cargo hold, scared of what the pirates would do to him if they found him. He lived off of the water and wine they had stolen as well as any of the perservatives. That was until Giosue' found a small treasure chest hidden away. It had either been lost, forgotten or hidden here from the captain of the ship or it wouldn't have been there. Giosue' opened the small treasure chest and inside lied a perfectly fresh and large piece of fruit. After Giosue' ate the fruit, that's when everything changed. Due to Giosue' trying to stay calm and silent to not alert the Pirates until their next stop, the wind reacted to his emotions. The sails lowered. The wind not fueling their movement. After the Pirates searched for the reason why, they began to believe they were stuck for the moment. A majority of the pirates went below deck to get ready for dinner when they found Giosue' in the corner holding his stomach, full from the fruit he had just eaten. Giosue' became scared and in reaction, the wind picked up violently. Throwing the ship off course with a sudden rush. All of the cargo began to topple over. Pirates falling to the floor. The ship was out of control and flew into what was known as the Sabaody Archipelago. Giosue' escaped the pirates after the crash, apparently unharmed while many had been killed. Escaping into the Groves, Giosue' lived on his own and learned to control the power of the Logia fruit he had eaten. Remembering the name that had been encarved in the box. The Zefa Zefa no Mi. When Giosue' turned eleven he adventured into an area of bounty hunters and pirates. Hungry and out of cash, he attacked a Bounty Hunter that had stopped for a few things. Even using his Logia, the Bounty Hunter was able to hit him with physical hits using Haki and a strange fighting style. After Giosue' was defeated, the bounty hunter trained him for six years under his watch on the Archipelago before giving him the weapons he was known for and a ship for his new prodigy to travel on. From then on Giosue' became a well known bounty hunter. Only his mentor knowing of his true appearance and name. Category:Archery Category:Archer Category:Logia User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:West Blue Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:User: Fallen_Itami Category:Rokushiki User